1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for undermounting a sink. More particular, the present invention relates to a method for undermounting a sink to a decorative laminate countertop, as well as the undermounted sink and countertop combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to mount a sink beneath a decorative laminate countertop. This provides for an aesthetically desirable appearance and inherently prevents the accumulation of dirt and other residue between the countertop and the sink rim which commonly occurs with a self-rimming or drop-in sink where the sink rim sits on the upper surface of the countertop. Undermounting also reduces leakage between the countertop and the sink.
While undermounting of sinks is commonly used with granite, solid surface, marble, etc. countertops, problems have been encountered in the undermounting of sinks on decorative laminate countertops. In particular, it is common for undermounted sinks on decorative laminate countertops to exhibit “telegraphing”. That is, the flange of the sink is exposed from the upper surface of the countertop due to bowing or flexing in the decorative laminate resulting from the interaction of the sink flange as it is secured to the underside of the decorative laminate. In addition, where an uneven adhesive line is applied between the underside of the decorative laminate and the sink flange or where excessive pressure is applied between the underside of the decorative laminate and the sink flange, telegraphing (that is, exposure of the undermounted sink along the upper surface of the decorative laminate) is further compounded.
As such, an improved method for undermounting of sinks is required. The present invention provides such a method.